dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Dark Pit
Bowser vs Dark Pit is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Last 16! Description Somebody495 vs KnivesFlyYouDie! The King of Koopas and the Dark Angel, who do you want in the Quarter Finals? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight GOLDEN PLAINS This was it. Bowser was going to do this in the most purest and simple way: he would march to Peach's castle himself, defeat the Mario brothers there and then and have Peach and this entire Kingdom to himself. Or at least, that would be his plan if some dark angel wasn't stood in his way. Bowser roared at his obstacle, demanding him to move. Dark Pit didn't even back up an inch. He instead rushed at Bowser, forcing the Koopa King to back up from a blade slash. Bowser was now incensed, and started breathing a strong volley of fire. Here we go! ''' The fire bounced off Dark Pit's orbitars and the angel tried to keep them up for the entire duration of Bowser's attack. Unfortunately, the orbitars gave out, and Bowser managed to hit with the tail end of his fiery breath. Bowser then slashed Dark Pit twice, knocking him onto the higher ground. Dark Pit looked down at Bowser, and tried to direct a shot from the Silver Bow onto him. Bowser hid inside his shell, using the Whirling Fortress. When he got near the angel, he was caught with a sharp slash to the legs, but received minor damage. Bowser then tried to grab Dark Pit, but the angel dodged and used the Electro Shock arm to punch him further down the path. Bowser then foolishly tried a premature Bowser Bomb, missing by only an inch but granting Dark Pit the chance to grab Bowser, kick him in the ribs and throw him backwards. Spinning the bow like a buzzsaw, Dark Pit leaped after him and caught Bowser with what was, in reality, a weak blow. Bowser now had his chance, he grabbed Dark Pit and delivered a brutal Flying Slam, crushing the angel under his weight. He marched off from the prone angel, but paid for his arrogance with a bow fired straight into his back. Enraged, Bowser rushed in with a dropkick. Dark Pit placed an orbitar up with just enough time to shove Bowser away from him. This also meant Pittoo could attack for himself, swinging with an Electro Shock arm and being met with a fire breath attack. This forced Dark Pit into a mishap, swinging with the arm too soon and now being open to another grab from Bowser. This time the King of Koopas used his up air, spiking Dark Pit with his back multiple times before launching him upwards. Bowser then delivered hard punches to Pittoo, knocking the angel very nearly off stage. Dark Pit landed over the gap in the floor, and Bowser began pursuing. He used a Bowser Bomb, which was met with an orbitar from Pittoo. This nearly forced Bowser off the edge himself, but he clung onto the edge for dear life. He then punched Dark Pit away, and as he went for a third Bowser Bomb, Dark Pit caught him on the landing. He uppercut the Koopa King into a pipe, stunning him and allowing the angel to slash twice across Bowser's face, turning him into a statue. The trophied Bowser then fell backwards down the pipe and as soon as Pittoo went to walk away, he found himself taken to an entirely new stage. Was... this a Reset Bomb Forest? '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Dark Pit! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Super Mario Bros. themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel